Vengeance Is A Virtue
by stratus26
Summary: I suck at summaries after trying to write it tons of times i still cannot get a nice feel with it so bear with me,either way read my story and review. it is an oc story where Zack is the main character, pls cut me some slack as i am still new to this so cut me some slack. it takes place after 30 yrs after the giant war. either way pls give me advice to improve my Flames
1. Chapter 1

I thought that it was going to be a regular day. Housewives gossip like there was no tomorrow, kids playing in the sand pit and dogs taking a leak on fire hydrants. Well let's just say I am dead wrong.

"Dad, I'm back," no one answered. "Dad?" my heart started beating like when I was watching a horror movie. The house was deadly silent, you could almost hear a pin drop. Out of nowhere, my dad bursts out of the living room, with a crescent sword that is made of bronze.

"Zack, you came home way too early" my dad muttered the last part hoping I would not hear it.

"What do you mean I came home way too early and why are you holding a sword and why do you like you just ran 13 marathons in an hour?" I raised my eyebrow just to inquire my questions. Suddenly, what looked like a female monster just follow through the door my dad just came out of, but what is even weirder is that this thing has a bronze leg and the other leg looked like a goat or something?

"Talk later, for now let's RUN!" my dad grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me out the door just in time before the monster that look like it just came out of my textbook burst into flames. Once we got into a safe place, I started to bomb my father with questions.

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT THING? WHY WAS IT ON FIRE? AND WHY WAS IT CHASING US?" I emphasized on the US, as I really have no idea. I just came home one day to have to do the most dangerous workout in my life.

"Long story or you want the shorter one?" he asked me. Well after what I've been through, I think I deserved a detailed explanation.

"Long one." I answered back with no hesitation. I waited for my answer but it seems that he was not going to give it to me without thinking about it. I snapped.

"You know how every time you would ask me about your mother and I avoided it every time?" I nodded, signalling my attention, but I do not know where he was going with this conversation." Well, to put it simply your mom is a Greek goddess and you are the result of me having copulating with her. Long story short you are a demigod and monsters are attracted to the scent of the demigod. Considering the fact that you now know about this thing. Your life is now in danger." I just sat there wide-eyed, trying to take in all of this information. Countless of questions raced through my mind, like why hasn't mom try to help us through this times, I have been made fun of at school, they say things like 'where's your mom bastard' or the most recent one ' you are a retard, no wonder your mom left you.' I was just about to ask my father a question, but I interrupted by the screeching noise of nails on the whiteboard.

The door burst open like a piece of slice cheese. There came out the monster that was chasing us, snarling with its dagger like tooth. I rolled out the way when it raised it claws to slash me with its talons.

We ran towards the houses living room. I tripped over my own feet it gave the monster the chance to grabbed hold of me with its foot. It lifted me up like I was piece of paper, I was trying my hardest to squeal like a girl. Just about the monster was about to eat me, my hero came to save me, my dad severed its hand and I watched as that part of the body turned into golden dust. Just before the monster was going to turn into a pile a pixie dust. It regained its movement and slashed the back of my dads back leaving a nasty gash.

"Dad!" I ran towards him holding his body. It is slowly turning limp in my arms, "Zack take your sword, it was a gift from your mother before she left. It is yours anyway" he said as watched as his life is slowly fading.

"No NONONONO, I can't lose you dad you're the only family I have left." I felt my tears leaked out, my dams broke, " Son, listen I want to go to Long island, argh you will meet others like you, a demigod, there is this place called camp half-blood, on the outside it will look like a barn house just ignore it and continue forward" my dad is losing his conscious and his veins are showing, it was poison, " Zack I do not have any time left and I still have so many things to tell you, well I really want to see my grandchildren, Zack I really wanted to let you know that I love you no matter how many problems you might have caused me in the past." With that I saw his eyes roll back and I just sit there contemplating, I know my dad died, I know my dad love me, I know that I was not strong enough, I know that monster killed him, I will make them pay all of them, I promise.

I walked in my bed room with my black hoodie on and my black jeans I looked at myself in the mirror looking into my purple eyes and my messy brown hair, I took my sword and see the words of ancient Greek and it shifted to settle the spazzy letter to be read as vengeance. I walked out of my door and started stalking towards Long island. Whether they like it or not I am going to get my vengeance, I will make them pay, I will make it that they will suffer, I would not spare any mercy on them as I swear it on my dad's name..


	2. my luck is pineapples

As I boarded the bus towards long island I could not help the fact that I just lost my father to a monster one day. As I plugged in my earpiece I found my self being led away by the music. I open up my bag that I brought with me, and look inside it to find my dad's watch, which he gave during his final breath. I took out my watch and fastened it to my wrist. Just in case of an unexpected monster attack. For the past three days I found myself fighting non-stop against monsters, which I have recognised as a Fury and a Cyclopes. During the time for me to survive and barely holding my ground against them I found out that 'vengeance' can be turned into a simple watch, although I hoped that it could just as easily appear onto my wrist magically and I would not have to worry about losing it, but as my luck suggest that I could not and that I have to search for it every time if I lost it.

"Why in the name of pineapples did my luck need to be so fruit tart bad" I sighed heavily even though I am against using vulgarities to express my emotion. Out of the corner of my eye I see three scraggily old ladies. One of them is holding a strand of thread while the other two was holding shears and a spinner. I did not know why but my heart did a little back flip when I saw them cut off the thread. Right after turning my head around the bus seemed to have bumped into something as it swerved and rolled down on the side of the hill.

"Seriously why must my luck my be so fudgeging fantastic." I crawled away from the pile of crushed metal but it seems that the bus driver did not get out of it alive. Suddenly I could hear a pack of hellhounds behind me. With no hesitation, I broke away from them and made towards the forest. I as fast as my little legs could carry me, somehow, managed to lose them, but I knew that I am not safe yet till I could get cover and hopefully, it will mask my scent. I was hungry, thirsty and tired, sure it was such a short run but considering on how I have not eaten my supper yet, I just sat there at my hiding spot, hungry, until my demigod instincts started to kick in. the hellhounds were close-by, I held in my breath, the sweat is slowly making its way to my chin, when I heard their paws going in the other direction I felt like I was the luckiest man alive, suddenly drool started to appear in front of my face, I looked up to see the snout of the said canine. It bared its canines at me. I panicked and took a swing at it. It recoiled when I felt my fist came into contact with its wet snout. I started to make a break of it when I had my chance.

Unluckily it caught up to me and managed to pin me to the ground. It decided to play Russian roulette with me. I struggled, until I somehow managed to find the strength to kick it off of me. When it was in a daze I quickly changed my bronze watch into my sword 'vengeance'. I took a swing at its body, just as I watched it turn to dust slowly it let out a blood-chilling howl.

"What now?" I shouted, well after the course of events that I was forcefully to attend to I could not just wait and found out what was the howl for. Right as I was going to save myself from knowing, five hellhounds just appeared from the shadows of the tree.

As I quickly ran for my life with them hot on my trail. I heard a silver whizzed pass me and barely nicked my ear. What in the name of fruits is wrong with my luck all I have ever wanted is to go to camp that my father told me about and now I needed to deal with hellhounds and a freaking silver shooter, really Zeus what have I done to you to make you hate my guts so much that you needed to freak over my own life. Well it seems that you should not be concerned with others when running from your life as a freaking hellhound almost took a bite of my ass. I reached to a corner and saw the hellhounds and a bunch of girls is closing in on me.

The girls and the hellhounds seem to notice each other as they started to attack on each other. I decided to make use of the situation and escape out of it. That Is until I heard a scream to my right. There I saw a girl pinned to the ground with one of the hellhounds, she could not do anything as her bow was stuck between the fangs of the beast. Even though in my own predicament I could find the heart for me to let the girl die while I could still do something. I was looking for ways on how to save the damsel in distress but I could not find anything, so, I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I charged. I found myself charging towards the hellhound that was a tall as me and manage to knock it off the girl while stabbing its body. I thought a pat at the back will be in order but it seems that the girl I saved does not have the same mindset. While I was celebrating what I did the girl did a scissors kick and I fell towards the ground face first.

"What the hell was that for?" I questioned her angry of course. " I didn't need your help _boy_ " the girl with auburn haired said to me, she looked around my age, 14, and she has weird I colour like I do, but hers were silver, she looked beautiful, reality kicked in and I notice that I really do not like her. She reminded me of those Barbie people with the way she acted towards me.

"Well sorry for trying to be a good person" I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

" Watch it boy" she said retaliates and I shut up no idea really that is until I saw a hellhound going to cut her up like a piece of cheese, I could have just left her there but my body just moved on its own. I reached her grabbing her into my arms and switch our positions, my world blank out.

I lied there, watching my vision slowly fading; I saw the figure in front of me just standing there. ' At least I died for a good cause' as my world turn dark. That is until I heard a voice whispering to me.

" **Do you want to live, If you want to I could make you have a second chance"** the voice said to me I nodded my head. **"Okay then, what would you want to sacrifice?"** it asked me what I want to sacrifice for this second chance. I thought about it and replied " my luck." **" Is that so, you have made your payment I am now your contract holder, just call me if you need me."**

I felt my eyes snapped open and grabbed my sword that is lying beside me. I stood up and looked in front of me, there were at least 15 hellhounds and what shocked me is that I wanted revenge for what they done to my father. I rushed towards them with speeds that I never reached before and started going at them like a whirlwind, I slashed at them one after another, and this hellhound snuck up from behind me and pounced. I felt that the hellhound was behind me and spun around to punch it at its snout and stab it. Just as I was going to kill another one a silver arrow reach to its first and placed itself right between it eyes. I looked around and saw the girl with the auburn hair with her bow drawn. I silently thank her for the help and continued on forwards. We worked together to clear this area of the hellhounds so she could return to the main group. Once we finished all that was lying around us was golden dust. We did not even say a word and stalked off towards the main group.

What I saw next was strictly matured as I could not fathom on how or what could make the girls in this condition. It seems my questions is going to be answered as when I turned around I saw this hellhound that is at least 2 meters taller than I am. For a second I thought of running away. But I remembered what I had declared on that day. I faced it towards with unwavering resolve.

I charged towards the beast with the tenacity to kill it, I slide in between its legs and slashed at it making it buckle but it just turned around and I think I had made it much more enraged than it did before. It tried to take my arm of and it almost did. That is until I heard a familiar voice again.

" **Hello again Zack, it seems that you are having a bit of trouble."** It said, " If you are not going to help please get the Madonna out of my head!" I replied.

" **Okay, okay I here to help. I can give you power if you sacrifice something, do not worry you can get what you lost back by sacrificing another thing. It could be an object, a corpse or a reward for killing the monster."** It said.

"Is that so? Then I would like to sacrifice my power for speed" I replied suddenly my movements gotten faster; before the hellhound could even look at me I was already at the other side. I gave it some slash but it was really shallow. It is probably because of the exchange. As it swatted me like a fly into the corner, in stood up and prepared to face it again. I looked around and saw a shield with the face of a gorgon on it. At first it made me flinched but I have gotten and idea.

" Hey girl with the shield heads up" I shouted so that she could hear me. I ran towards her, and she raised her shield to defend but what I did next surprised her. I jumped off the shield so it gave me leverage and I found myself eye to eye with the beast. I grabbed its snout and climbed on it and placed myself on top of its head I lifted my sword just above its head before I shoved into its skull I shouted.

" Exchange speed for power" I shoved my sword into its skull and dragged it along of his back. He exploded into golden dust and what I saw next was its tooth. I took it and sacrificed it for my speed back. I blacked out

" **Hmm.. Wow he is already an expert on how to use my gift and I just gave it to him merely an hour ago. He is an interesting person, I should have expect it because he is my brother." " Brother lets see on how you handle the challenges that will come in your way. I will always be by your side even if you do not know."**

 **Well that is it for chapter two I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review. I also need an OC for a daughter of Percy and Annabeth , please pm me and if you should do it in this order. Name, age , personality, background story and weapon. Thank you and remember to leave a review after reading.**


End file.
